Morning!
by shianata55
Summary: Kuga bangun dikamar yang bukan miliknya. Dan menemukan orang lain dikamar tersebut. "TSU-TSUKAS-SAN?" Warn: T nyerempet M / Oneshoot / DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


Cahaya matahari mengintip disela-sela gorden. Kicauan burung terdengar seperti nyanyian merdu dipagi hari yang cerah ini.

Kuga Terunori, terbangun dengan perasaan tidak nyaman karena sesuatu memeluk perutnya sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa bernafas. Kuga merasa lehernya sakit—mungkin karena salah bantal. Jadi dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan-pelan agar tidak terlalu sakit. Saat itulah ia melihat sebuah gundukan (?) lain di selimutnya.

 _'—eh?'_

Sejak kapan selimutnya berwarna putih-abu begini? Kuga segera menyapu pemandangan dikamar –entah-punya-siapa ini. Sejak kapan _wallpaper_ kamarnya bermotif kotak-kotak berwarna abu-abu, hitam, dan putih? Sejak kapan pula lemarinya berdesign modern dengan warna abu-abu gelap? Sejak kapan meja belajarnya berada disudut kamar? Kamar Kuga itu didominasi dengan warna emas, merah, dan hitam!

' _Ini kamar siapa!?'_ Kuga menjerit dalam hati sambil meremas selimut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Mendadak, Kuga mengigil. Kemudian ia menyadari kalau dia hanya memakai kemeja putih kebesaran tanpa bawahan apapun. Kuga mulai keringat dingin. Dimana pakaiannya? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Kuga merasa dia menjadi korban _ehem ehem_ seseorang.

Sang Kursi Kedelapan mengigit bibirnya. Takut-takut membuka selimut dibagian gundukan itu. Mungkin tampang om-om pedo yang muncul nantinya.

 _Sret!_ Dengan keberanian tinggi, Kuga menyibak selimut itu dan nampaklah seseorang yang familiar. Bersurai putih dengan wajah ganteng maksimalnya, sedang tertidur dengan wajah polos yang _ukh..._ seksi... apalagi orang itu sedang _topless_.

"TSU-TSUKAS-SAN!?" teriakan Kuga sukses membuat si Kursi Pertama terbangun.

* * *

.

 **Morning!** By shianata55

 **Shokugeki no Souma** bukan punyaku

Summary: Kuga bangun dikamar yang bukan miliknya. Dan menemukan orang lain dikamar tersebut. "TSU-TSUKAS-SAN!?"

Warn: **shounen-ai, yaoi, typo, OOC, OOT, beberapa hasil karangan Author, PERVERT!TSUKASA, TSUNDERE!KUGA, dll**

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ**

.

* * *

"Unghh... ada apa?" Tsukasa mengerang perlahan karena masih mengantuk.

Wajah Kuga langsung merah padam saat Tsukasa berusaha duduk. _Astaga..._ roti sobek Tsukasa benar-benar terlihat ketika selimut yang menutupinya tersingkap. Kulit Tsukasa yang seputih salju dipadukan dengan badan yang terbentuk sempurna juga wajah tampan mempesonanya. Tidak heran Kuga jatuh hati pada kakak kelasnya ini.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan p-p-p-padaku semalam!?" seru Kuga menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

Tsukasa diam-diam tertawa melihat tingkah Kuga yang menggemaskan. Dalam hati, mengisengi Kuga sepertinya menarik. "Kita 'kan habis melakukan _hal ini, itu,_ dan _anu_ ," jawab Tsukasa ambigu.

Badan Kuga gemetar. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya sampai telinga. Tsukasa merasa puas dengan reaksi Kuga.

Tapi sayangnya Kuga mengira Tsukasa benar-benar serius. Air mata mulai menetes dari mata cokelatnya. Kuga menggigit bibir bawahnya sekuat mungkin, menahan tangis. Sayangnya gagal dan isakan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya yang menggoda.

Tsukasa menyadarinya dan panik seketika. "Ah! Maaf, maaf! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang, kalau kita akan melakukannya kalau kita sama-sama menginginkannya!" seru Tsukasa buru-buru menghapus air mata Kuga dan memeluknya.

"H-huh?" Kuga mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Itu membuat dirinya imut sekali! Tsukasa mati-matian tidak mencium bibir sang kekasih dan mimisan ditempat.

"Cu-Cuma bercanda?" beo Kuga melepas pelukan Tsukasa dan menatap iris _icy white_ milik pemuda itu.

Tsukasa mengangguk. "Hanya bercanda! Sungguh!"

"La-lalu kenapa aku bisa berada dikamarmu dengan kemeja kebesaran ini juga... k-kau juga kenapa _topless?_ " tanya Kuga menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi menganggu otaknya.

"Semalam kau mendadak pingsan karena demam tinggi. Karena kau tinggal dikamar paling jauh dari yang lain, makanya kau dibawa ke kamarku. Biar kalau ada apa-apa, gampang," jawab Tsukasa dengan senyum manis. Kuga mendadak _melting_ , tapi segera mengendalikan dirinya. "Dan aku tidak _topless_ , kok."

"Huh? _Topless_ , k—" Kuga baru menyadari kalau Tsukasa benar-benar tidak memakai apapun. Wajahnya kembali memerah. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAKAI BAJU, BODOH!?"

"Eh... soalnya Isshiki bilang, tidur itu paling enak kalau tidak pakai baju," jawab Tsukasa tersenyum (sok) polos.

"JANGAN IKUTI KATA-KATA SESATNYA!" teriak Kuga spontan sambil menutup matanya. "Astaga... kenapa kau dengan mudah mengikuti perkataannya?"

"Hehehe...," Tsukasa nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dalam hati Tsukasa merasa kecewa karena Kuga tampak tidak suka ia telanjang. Padahal Tsukasa benar-benar niat kalau suatu hari nanti dirinya dan Kuga akan ber- _ehem-ehem_ , jadi dia telanjang hanya untuk membuat Kuga terbiasa dengan badan roti sobeknya.

" _Baka..._ jangan melakukan hal ini didepan orang lain," kata Kuga pelan sekali sambil melirik ke arah lain, malu-malu.

"Hm? Kau bilang sesuatu?" tanya Tsukasa pura-pura tidak dengar. Tapi ia tidak bisa menahan senyum.

Kuga menggeleng cepat. Kemudian dia segera bangkit dan berdiri di atas ranjang Tsukasa. "Pokoknya sekarang aku ingin pakaianku dulu."

"Hm? Apa kau sedang menggodaku dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Tsukasa menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum seksi.

Wajah Kuga kembali memerah, menyadari kalau dia tidak memakai apapun kecuali kemeja kebesaran yang tidak terkancingi. Kuga buru-buru menjitak Tsukasa. " _Pervert!_ "

Tsukasa meringis. Kuga tidak segan-segan menjitaknya. "Padahal kau seksi sekali dengan berpakaian seperti itu," Tsukasa memuji dengan sedikit menggoda Kuga, meraba paha putih si Kursi Kedelapan dengan sensual.

Kuga menelan ludah. "I-ini masih pagi, Tsukas-san," desis Kuga, meski begitu, kakinya gemetar karena titik-titik terlemahnya perlahan tapi pasti dijamah tangan Tsukasa. Dan Kuga pun berlutut di depan Tsukasa.

Tsukasa menjilat bibir bawahnya. Kuga menggigit bibirnya. Tsukasa kemudian menidurkan Kuga ke atas bantal. "Boleh kucium?" bisik Tsukasa tepat ditelinga Kuga..

Kuga mengangguk pelan, semburat merah masih menghiasi wajah dan telinganya. Dengan kaku, lengannya melingkari leher Tsukasa. Tsukasa tersenyum senang. Detik selanjutnya, Tsukasa menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kuga.

Awalnya hanya ciuman manis tanpa nafsu. Tapi entah mengapa Kuga menginginkan lebih, jadi ia membuka mulutnya. Tsukasa tanpa babibu langsung menyerang isi mulut Kuga, mengacak-acaknya, bertarung dengan lidah Kuga, mengabsen gigi-gigi Kuga.

"Engh...," desah Kuga mulai kehabisan nafas. Tangannya menjambak Tsukasa untuk menghentikan ciuman itu.

Tsukasa, bukannya berhenti, malah semakin bernafsu melakukan hal lain. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba perut Kuga yang cukup terbentuk, tapi tidak sebagus Tsukasa.

"T-Tsukas-san!" desis Kuga sela ciuman panas mereka. "Eungh..."

Tsukasa ber- _smirk_ -ria. Ia kemudian melepas ciumannya dan melihat bagaimana reaksi mahakaryanya ini sekarang.

Wajah Kuga sudah merah padam, mata sayu, diujung bibirnya terdapat saliva yang tersisa, dan badan putih yang seksi bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Owh, astaga... menggemaskan sekali! Tsukasa menelan ludahnya.

"Mau melakukannya?" bisik Tsukasa sensual.

Entah otak Kuga sedang tidak konek atau bagaimana, Kuga mengangguk sambil melirik ke arah lain.

 _BRAK!_ Pintu kamar Tsukasa dibanting.

"HEI, TSUKASA! KUGA SUDAH SADAR BEL—Ah~" tampak seorang gadis dengan mata kucing terkejut di depan pintu. Tapi selanjutnya ia terkekeh sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Ehehehe, _gomen ne_ , hehehehe..."

"Ri-Rindou-senpai..."/ "Rindou..."

"Ah, Tsukasa, jangan kasar-kasar ya mainnya sama Kuga. Dia itu salah satu adik kelas favoritku lho," kata Rindou sebelum menutup pintu.

Wajah Kuga semakin memerah, sedangkan Tsukasa hanya merona sedikit.

"TIDAAAKKKK!"

.

"Eh? Kenapa kalian selesainya cepat sekali?" tanya Rindou saat melihat Tsukasa datang menggandeng Kuga yang tampak ngambek. "Kupikir Kuga hari ini tidak akan muncul karena tidak bisa jalan..."

Wajah Kuga merona. _Sialan..._

"Karena kau datang, Kuga tidak mau lagi,"jawab Tsukasa duduk di depan Rindou, diikuti Kuga yang duduk disebelah kirinya.

" _Gomen_ ," ucap Rindou tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menantikan hal itu sejak lama...," kata Tsukasa pundung. Rindou tertawa keras melihatnya. Kuga memelototi Tsukasa.

"Jangan mengatakan hal itu seperti kau mengatakan kau lapar, Tsukas-san!" desis Kuga.

"Tapi aku memang lapar. Aku ingin 'memakan'-mu," Tsukasa mempoutkan bibirnya, merajuk sambil menatap Kuga.

Kuga memerah. "Ja-jangan sekarang!"

"Owh, astaga... kalian saling menggoda di ruang makan? Kalian tidak takut didengar yang lain?" tanya Rindou terkikik geli.

Terlambat, semua _Elite Ten Council_ mendengar percakapan 'unik' mereka. Kini mereka semua menatap Tsukasa dan Kuga dengan penasaran.

"Idiot," Momo merona mendengar percakapan Tsukasa-Kuga. "Kalian kan bisa melakukannya berdua dikamar. Jangan melakukannya disini, Idiot! Aku tidak mau mendengar Kuga mendesah!"

"M-M-Momo-senpai!"

"Aku setuju dengan Momo-senpai," Nene ikut berbicara, menangguk setuju. "Jangan terlalu berisik saat kalian melakukannya."

"He?! Nene juga!?"

"Tche, kurasa stok kondom di asrama ini masih banyak," timpal Eizan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ah, lebih baik kalian menyewa hotel sekalian. Kuyakin Kuga akan sangat berisik."

"E-E-Eizan!"

"Ya kan?" Rindou mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa Soumei dan yang lain juga tidak masalah. Ooh! Dikamar Kuga saja! dia 'kan kamarnya paling jauh dari yang lain!"

"Rindou-senpai!" Kuga menggeprak meja.

"Kenapa kalian semua mendukung Tsukas-san melakukannya padaku!?" protes Kuga menggeprak meja lagi.

Rindou, Momo, dan Nene tersenyum penuh arti. "Imut sih," jawab mereka sambil memegang kamera. "Ditunggu ya, video-nya." Rindou mengangkat jempol kepada Tsukasa.

"Hmph, kurasa kalau dijual ke _fujodanshi_ , lumayan. Aku juga mau," Eizan mengangkat jempolnya juga pada Tsukasa.

"E-eh...," Tsukasa tampak tidak rela. "Aku tidak mau wajah imut Kuga di ranjang tersebar. Jadi tidak akan kuberikan."

"Wa-wajah imut?" beo _Elite Ten Council_. Mereka semua langsung terbayang wajah Kuga yang memerah dengan mata sayu juga perkataan _'ah... harder...!_ '.

"Jangan dibayangin!" Tsukasa menjitak semua anggota minus Kuga. "Semua tentang Kuga, hanya aku yang boleh tahu!" serunya mutlak.

 _Seme posesif..._ , batin mereka tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau dengar Kuga!?" Tsukasa melirik Kuga.

"Eh-ah! Iya!" jawab Kuga gugup. Tsukasa tersenyum ganteng. Kuga _melting_ ditempat, sial.

* * *

.

" **Kuga itu milikku titik. Dan aku mencintainya." –Tsukasa Eishi, 2k17**

" **Sial! Tsukas-san benar-benar..." –Terunori Kuga, 2k17, yang tak bisa berkata-kata lagi**

 **.**

* * *

 **-Fin-**

* * *

Halo. Ini fic pertamaku di fandom SnS. Jadi kalau ada yang salah aku minta maaf. Aku terlalu terpaku dengan TsukaKuga. ARGH MEREKA TERLALU IMUT!

Kalau dibilang mereka pairing _crack..._ kayaknya nggak deh. Kuga beberapa kali nantang Tsukasa _shokugeki_ biar dapet perhatian Tsukasa (menurut saya)... itu tuh _cute_ abis! My god!

Dan maaf saja kalau ada typo. Saya terlalu malas untuk mengoreksinya.

Beberapa juga saya tambahin. Oh ya, aku bikin Ten Elite Council jadi satu asrama biar gampang. Gitu deh! Hehehehe... apalagi Tsukasa saya bikin OOC. XD

Yaudah. Kalau mau, bisa koreksi di kotak dibawah ini. *ketjuptjium*


End file.
